


Presentable

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Megaera and Thanatos have come to help Zagreus prepare for the most important feast of his life.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	Presentable

“Zag.”

He turns at the sound of his name and finds that not only Meg but also Than are standing in his doorway. They pick their way around the half-dozen chitons he’s thrown aside to come to him.

“Hi, you two,” he says, trying to calm his nerves by sending them a crooked grin. “What’s the occasion?”

Two matching exasperated looks at that. That’s fair. It’s pretty clear what the occasion is. Zagreus turns back to the mirror, still trying to decide whether he likes this royal purple overtunic better than the scarlet one he’s left draped over the chaise lounge or the viridian one at his feet, trying to ignore the anxiety obvious in his face. Megaera comes up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders, turning him inexorably to face her.

“We’re here to make sure you’re presentable for the feast,” she says.

He winces. “Did Father…”

“No, we came on our own.” That’s Than, who’s folding the red overtunic to take a seat on the lounge. “We wanted to make sure you were feeling all right. Are you?”

Oh. A wave of shaky relief passes through Zagreus as he understands. With a deep breath, he closes his eyes and lets Megaera adjust the placement of his laurels.

“I’m… a little nervous, I think,” he confesses. “I’m sure everything will be fine, but when I started smelling what the head chef was cooking, it occurred to me that I’m going to be really meeting that side of the family for the first time. What if they don’t like me? What if they’re furious that I’ve been deceiving them, and that’s the reason this doesn’t go well, and then someone starts a—”

“Purple isn’t your color,” Megaera breaks in then, annoyed. She’s loosening his belt and pulling the overtunic free. “Don’t try to be someone else. Than, hand me that one.”

Thanatos hands over the scarlet fabric he’d folded into a neat square and Megaera drapes it into place. Than says, “Your Olympian relatives aren’t exactly known for having discerning tastes. I wouldn’t worry about whether they’ll like you.”

“Besides, you’re the hero of the little story your mother concocted,” Meg reminds him brusquely. “If they’re going to be angry with anyone, it’ll be your father.”

“And Mother,” Zagreus says, his voice tight.

“She’s been missing all this time, as far as the Olympians are concerned. They probably thought she was dead. They’ll be overjoyed just to see her.”

Zagreus searches Megaera’s face as she adjusts his belt over his tunic. “Do you think that’ll be enough?”

“That’s what your parents are hoping, at least,” Thanatos says. “According to Mother Nyx.”

“You were talking to Nyx about it?” Zagreus looks his way. Thanatos stares back, his face blank, and Zagreus realizes something. “You’re nervous about this too, aren’t you. Both of you?” He glances towards Meg, and the way she rolls her eyes confirms his guess.

“Everyone’s nervous, Zagreus.” Thanatos lifts himself out of the lounge chair and drifts towards the mirror. Catching Zagreus’s sleeve between his fingers, he hovers there, his eyes intent. “Even Mother. I’d say I’ve never seen her so on-edge before, but that wouldn’t quite be true.”

“When…?”

“Before she left to go see Primordial Chaos,” Than says flatly.

“Ah…”

“So that was your fault, too,” Megaera says, irony in her voice. Zagreus winces at her words, but her eyes show no accusation as she continues, “You’ve really spent your time making a mess of everything, haven’t you, Zagreus? Taking people who haven’t talked to each other in aeons and hounding them until they reconcile. No wonder the Queen thinks this is a good idea.”

“It does make sense,” Than agrees with a dry twist of his mouth. “Her son has proven to be quite the miracle worker.”

“Oh, come on, Meg, Than, I just…” Zagreus feels like he’s being praised and made fun of in equal measure. “I haven’t done any miracles. All I did was talk to people. I just couldn’t stand to see everyone so unhappy.”

The both of them sigh. Fondly? Maybe? But Zagreus can’t tell what it’s supposed to mean. Megaera turns him to face the mirror and he obediently assesses his appearance, and—she’s right, the red is much better for him. He feels much more like himself. He only hopes _himself_ is enough for the situation.

She takes his hand then, and Than takes the other, letting his feet touch the floor. All three of them are reflected in the Mirror of Night, together, and Zagreus squeezes their hands and they squeeze back.

“You’ve given your father and mother reason to believe that just talking to people is a better solution than aeons of lies and secrets,” Than says evenly. “Whether that proves true with the Olympians or not, you’ve your own actions to thank for it.”

Zagreus’s stomach flops over, but Megaera eyes him seriously.

“Are you happy with the results of your actions so far?”

Zagreus’s brow furrows as he thinks. Nyx and Chaos. Achilles and Patroclus, Orpheus and Eurydice, even his parents—and his two partners, as anxious as he is but standing here with him so that he’s not alone.

“Yes,” he answers honestly.

“Then keep up that stupid optimistic faith of yours,” Meg says with a warm smirk. “It’s worked so far, even when everyone around you has doubted.”

Zagreus exhales. “Mother said to have faith, too,” he muses. “I just hope—”

Thanatos pulls him into a sudden tight hug before he can keep speaking, and after a startled moment, Zagreus lets the embrace cut his worries short. Another moment passes, and then even Megaera joins in, her arms tight around both of them. They stay like that until a group of shades hurry past the room, chattering about the feast. Then Meg steps back.

“If your relatives try to hurt the Queen, Nyx will slaughter them all,” she says decisively. “And I’ll help.”

“Me too,” Than adds.

Zagreus gives a strained laugh, looking between Death Incarnate and the eldest Fury and remembering exactly what they are beyond two people that he loves with his entire heart. “I… really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Meg scoffs. “It won’t. You _really_ need to learn to figure out when I’m joking, Zag.” She adjusts his laurels again, combing his hair with her fingers, and Than takes his hand one more time. Truthfully, Zagreus isn’t convinced that _either_ of them was joking. But it’s not like they’re outfitting themselves for battle, or psyching themselves up. Instead, they’re here. With him.

He gazes seriously at Megaera. “Thank you, Meg,” he says, and she rolls her eyes because he’s skipped over the superficial bickering to get to the heart of things again, but she doesn’t refuse his gratitude. He looks at Than next. “You too, Than. I feel… nervous, still, but less so now.”

“That’s the best any of us can hope for here,” Than acknowledges. “Meet you in the great hall?”

And without waiting for an answer, he shifts away.

“Show-off,” Megaera snorts. Then she, herself, starts for the door. “Come on, Zag.”

Zag steals one last glance into the mirror. He looks like himself. The Prince of Hell, sure, when he’s all done up like this, but also just… himself. Kindness, concern, optimism. He used to think he’d never be worthy of others’ love. But recently, people have been proving him wrong about that, one after the other, and thanking _him_ for it all for some reason.

So, with a deep breath, he follows Meg out into the hall, towards the smells of the feast.


End file.
